Daylight Comes
by SugaredPoison
Summary: It's been years since she walked out of my life, since she told me to forget she ever existed. Yet here she is, in the middle of the night, asking for my help. And I will help her. Because I'm Edward Masen, and that's what I do. AH/AU Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, lovelies! This is the first new fanfiction I've written in many years, and I'm really excited about the storyline I have in mind and seeing how it will unfold! This story is mostly written from Edward's point of view, though there will be the occasional glimpse into the minds of our other beloved characters...Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. These belong to the great mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daylight Comes<strong>

_Chapter 1_

_ Click-click-click-click-click..._

_ Knock-knock..._

_ Creeeeeeak... _

"Edward?"

"Shit," I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling my hat further down over my face in an effort to block out the annoying voice and find my way back to the whiskey-induced dream I'd been so peacefully enjoying.

_ Why the fuck didn't I lock the door?_

It was a futile attempt, and I knew it damn well. When Alice wanted something, she wouldn't give up until she got it. And for some unfathomable reason, she wanted my attention.

"Edward, I know you're awake, so you might as well get your ass off that sofa," my pesky pixie of a sister said with as much authority as her tiny frame could muster.

"Fuck off, Alice," I growled back, but I tossed the hat aside and pulled myself up into a semi-sitting position; it was as good as she was going to get at 3 o'clock in the morning. Alice huffed and walked in anyway, flipping the switch by the door and successfully blinding me with the ridiculously bright florescent lights that dangled from the ceiling.

"Love you, too, big brother," she chirped, leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheek. She pulled back quickly, though, a look of disgust on her face. "Jesus, Eddie, you _reek! _What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

I glared up at her, my lip curling into a sarcastic grin. "It's my new thing. I've decided to go _au naturale_."

"Whatever," she said with the classic Alice-Eyeroll (patent pending). "Just get up and go splash some water on your face, or something. Or put on some deodorant, at least, you can shave later...and for crap's sake, put some pants on!"

Smirking, I pushed myself off the ratty old sofa and stumbled toward the bathroom, purposely scratching my ass as I passed Alice. She shrieked and slammed her hands over her eyes, turning away. Good thing, too – there's no door on the bathroom anymore.

Without turning on the light, I leaned over the toilet, pulling my little buddy free from his confines within my boxers, and groaned in relief as I took what I officially deemed the best piss of my life.

_ Or, at least best of the day...So far. _

When all was said and done, I flushed the toilet and tucked L.B. back in his cave, stepping in front of the bathroom mirror and finally reaching up to pull the chain that turned on the dim light bulb over my head. After blinking a few times, my eyes focused and I took as good a look at myself as I could in the grimy glass.

To put it bluntly, I looked like shit.

My normally wild hair was more unruly than ever, but instead of the soft texture it usually had, it was greasy and dirty, sticking out in spiky chunks. My eyes seemed dull, surrounded by heavy bags that indicated the lack of real sleep in the past weeks.

_ Hell, in the past three years..._

Shaking my head to clear that thought, I focused again on my reflection, kinda wishing I hadn't. My skin was pale and even slightly greenish; even my lips had only a faint hint of color to them; my jaw was scattered with thick, wiry stubble. Heaving a sigh, I gripped the knob over the sink faucet and gave it a hard twist, holding my breath for a moment while the water ran slightly brown. The old office building's plumbing badly needed to be replaced, and it caused the water to not only look ugly, but smell like death farted on a block of moldy cheese. Seriously. That shit stank to high heaven.

As soon as the water ran clear, I sniffed very slightly, testing the air, then sucked in a breath and picked up my toothbrush and the capless, half-squeezed tube of toothpaste that sat precariously on the edge of the sink. Squeezing some of the green-and-white paste on the bristles, I shoved it in my mouth and scrubbed my teeth a few times, wrinkling my nose slightly at the minty taste.

_Lord knows toothpaste and whiskey don't make a good combination...although Jack with a hint of mint might be interesting..._

I paused in my brushing and stared at myself in the mirror, pondering that idea, then snapped out of it with a shrug. Spitting into the sink, I cupped some water in my hand and splashed it on my face, trying to rub some of the sleep from my eyes before grabbing the dirty hand towel off the back of the toilet and shuffling back out to the living room. Alice was fiddling at the kitchenette and, sure enough, I caught the sweet scent of my favorite beverage in the air. Wiping my face dry, I tossed the towel aside and snatched the pants I'd worn yesterday off the back of my desk chair, tugging them up my legs as I hopped my way to the tiny kitchenette that was really more of a snack bar than anything else – a small bar fridge tucked under a single counter that held a microwave and offered a small surface area for general sandwich building and snack storing. Or, in this case, the world's greatest invention.

"Feel better?" Alice asked, turning around and holding out a giant cup of mocha with extra whipped cream. Grabbing it from her, I swirled the cup gently for a moment and took a long sip, closing my eyes and relishing the chocolatey goodness as it ran down my throat. Licking my lips, I nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Alice, I needed that," I said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. She ducked her head with a chuckle, and leaned into my side when I hooked my arm through hers and lead the way to my desk. Alice perched on the edge of the plain wooden chair that sat directly across from me in my only-slightly-more-comfortable desk chair. I sat my beloved cup down and leaned back in my seat, clasping my hands behind my head and propping my feet up on the desk. "So, little sister, what is it that you need from me at this ungodly hour?"

Alice pressed her lips together tightly for a moment, seeming to think of what she wanted to say to me. Quirking an eyebrow at her, I took a closer look at my sister, and realized that she was a ball of mixed emotions, just aching to burst. In her light blue eyes, I could see a combination of joy, fear, sadness, concern, and even a trace of...anger?

Drawing a deep breath, she straightened in her chair and looked me straight in the eye. "I need a favor from you, Edward."

_Surprise, surprise._

"How much do you need?" I asked, and she gasped.

"No, no, I don't need money!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "I just need you to...do something for me..."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Stop trying to be cryptic, Alice, you're not very good at it."

"I'm not-" she started indignantly, but stopped herself, taking a deep breath and pausing to control her temper. "I don't need your money, I promise you. I have a job for you."

"Well, why the hell didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Alice glared at me from across the desk. "Because it's a bit of a sensitive subject, that's why!"

I stared at her for a moment, going over the ideas in my head that her explanation created. A sensitive subject...

_What the hell? Wait...isn't she dating some dude named Whitlock? Did that fucker do something to her?_

That was all I could take, and I jumped to my feet, heat rising in my face as my own temper flared. "What did he do to you?" I growled, struggling to keep from raising my voice; it wasn't Alice I was angry with, I refused to take it out on her.

"Eddie, calm down," she replied soothingly, remaining seated but raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. I continued to breathe fire from my nostrils as I waited for her to explain. "Jasper hasn't done anything, this isn't about him. I have a friend who needs your help."

I stared at her a moment longer, breathing slowly and collecting myself. Sitting back down, I took a sip of my mocha and settled back in my chair. When I was sure my voice would be steady, I spoke. "Really, now? And who is this friend of yours? What is it they need me to do? And, most importantly, what's in it for me?"

Alice did a good job of keeping a neutral expression on her face, but I didn't miss the flash of anger in her eyes. "She's an old friend, let's leave it at that for now. And she needs your _investigative expertise," _she said, emphasizing the last two words as if I were stupid or some shit. Sighing, her expression softened and she lowered her voice to nearly a whisper. "That, and possibly your protection. I'm not really sure, she just seemed so terrified when she came to me and told me what was going on. The look in her eyes..." She shook her head and sighed again. "As for what's in it for you...name your price. I'll pay you myself. She has nothing to offer you, I know that for a fact, but I also know that it's important for both of your sakes that you take this case. She _needs_ you."

"Alice, come on. You know I've been on hiatus for awhile now-"

"Nine weeks, Edward. It's only been nine weeks."

"All the same, I don't know if I feel comfortable accepting a job from someone I don't know, even if she _is_ an old friend of yours."

A strange smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You used to take cases from strangers all the fucking time. Besides, she's not really a _stranger_. You've met her, Edward, and once you see her again, I'm sure you'll recognize her. Please take the case, big brother, I'll cover any costs you add up along the way..."

She trailed off and watched me with a pleading expression, but I averted my eyes from hers, looking down at my coffee cup and weighing the options. I had decided a couple of months ago to take a little break from working the menial, low-paying cases for awhile. Being a private detective on the seedier side of LA wasn't exactly a dream career, my main customers being wives seeking proof that their husbands are cheating, or vice-versa, but it did pay the bills. Lately, though, the depression had only been growing worse rather than getting better, no matter how much I threw myself into the few jobs I got. The pills I'd been taking for the past two years didn't seem to be helping so much anymore, either, and I found myself drowning my sorrows in the bottom of a Jack and Coke on an increasingly regular basis.

But this was Alice, asking for my help. My baby sister, one of my best friends. She said her friend needed my help, but from the look in Alice's eyes, I could tell that _she_ needed me to help her friend, just as much.

_In a way, you need this, too._

I sighed and sipped my coffee again. "Okay, Alice. Tell me what's going on with your friend, and I'll decide whether I think it's worth my time or not."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me briefly, but quickly relaxed her features again. "It's worth it, trust me. I can't tell you her story, though."

"_What?_" I cried out a little too loudly, but hey, I was fucking shocked by her words. "What the _fuck, _Alice? You expect me to take a case for someone I may or may _not _know, and you won't give me any background information?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward, but it's not my story to tell. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway...Just, please. Trust me, it _will_ be worth your while."

Staring at my sister, I thought about her request.

_Go for it. Better than sitting around this dump feeling sorry for yourself. _

I shook my head slightly, then nodded resolutely, my mind made up. "Alright, Alice. When can I meet this friend of yours?"

Alice gasped and broke out into a grateful smile, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she bounced slightly in her chair. "Thank you, thank you, Edward, from the bottom of my heart!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes. I nudged the box of tissues on my desk in her direction, and she took one. "Actually, um...she's here now, I talked her into coming with me, you know...just in case you agreed to help her. She's downstairs, in the lobby. I can just go get her-"

"Shit," I said, glancing around the office. I would need a few minutes to straighten up a little. I may not be certain if I'll take this job, but I at want to leave a semi-decent impression. You know. _Just in case_. "Alright, go get her. Take your time, too, I need a few to fix this hellhole up."

"Good idea." Alice chuckled softly, her mood seeming lighter already. She hopped to her feet and moved swiftly toward the door. "I'll be back in five," she called over her shoulder and disappeared.

Pushing myself to my feet, I shuffled around the room, grabbing empty beer and soda cans, used paper plates with pizza crusts and french fry remains, dumping the garbage in the bin and rushing back to pick up the scant few pieces of decent clothing I did have, which currently lay in various pieces all around the office. I tossed the clothes in the hamper and looked around. Spotting a can of air freshener on Lauren's desk, I grabbed it and gave a few quick sprays.

There. Much better.

_You hope._

I hope.

I was still admiring my quick housework when I heard the door open again behind me, but only one set of footsteps moved into the office; Alice must have stayed outside. Standing with my back still to the girl, it was suddenly difficult to breathe. Not painful, but...well, shit. It's hard to explain. The air just felt different, and a strange feeling washed over me, something I hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Edward..." she whispered, and I swear, my heart stopped. It was familiar, oh yes, but it was so much more at the same time. It was...

_Home._

I would know that voice anywhere, but I never expected to hear it again, especially not whispering my name so softly. But it just couldn't be, there's no way...yet at the same time, it had to be. No one else could possibly sound like that.

_It can't be..__._

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together, gathering my wits as best I could before I turned around to face her, trying to keep my voice calm. What I had wanted to say, the greeting I had meant to offer, was lost on my lips, though, and the words that tumbled out of my mouth instead seemed to have formed of their own volition.

"No fucking way."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you could be so kind as to leave me some reviews, I'll love you forever!<strong>

**Hugs and kisses, my lovelies**

**~SP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my lovelies! Yes, I'm so excited about writing this story at last that I've gotten the second chapter set to go! I aim to update this at least every Monday, possibly Thursdays as well, but to help get things going I figured I'd go ahead and get this posted...I should mention that this story is currently unbeta'd, so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors you see!Without further ado, let the story continue...**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. These belong to the great mind of Stephanie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><em>"Edward..." she whispered, and I swear, my heart stopped. It was familiar, oh yes, but it was so much more at the same time. It was...<em>

_ **Home.**_

_ I would know that voice anywhere, but I never expected to hear it again, especially not whispering my name so softly. But it just couldn't be, there's no way...yet at the same time, it had to be. No one else could possibly sound like that._

_ **It can't be...**_

_ I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together, gathering my wits as best I could before I turned around to face her, trying to keep my voice calm. What I had wanted to say, the greeting I had meant to offer, was lost on my lips, though, and the words that tumbled out of my mouth instead seemed to have formed of their own volition._

_ "No fucking way."_

**Daylight Comes**

_Chapter 2_

I stood there, my jaw clenched and my hands curling into fists so tight I could feel my ragged nails biting into the flesh of my palms. It's been years since she walked out of my life, years since she told me to pretend she never existed, and disappeared for what I believed would be forever. Years since she left me with this gaping wound in my chest, this black hole that seemed ready to open up and suck me down into its depths at any moment. I couldn't believe it; after so long there was just no way she could have been standing before me, this woman who had destroyed my very being and moved on with her life as if all that we'd shared had meant nothing to her, whatsoever.

"Edward," she whispered again, gazing up at me with trepidation in her deep brown eyes as she stepped into the office, the door swinging quietly shut behind her. I felt the familiarly pleasant shiver run up my spine at the sound of her voice saying my name, but quickly shook it off and plastered a scowl on my face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Bella?" I growled at her, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms in front of my chest. She bit her bottom lip nervously, shifting her weight on her feet. I zeroed in briefly on her hands, watching her fingers twist at the hem of her rust-colored sweater.

"Alice told you," Bella said softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "I need your help."

That's right. My darling sister was at least partially responsible for this. "And what makes the _two _of you think I'd want to help _you_?"

She blinked and stepped back slightly at the venom in my tone, but scrambled to regain her composure. "Edward, I know how you must be feeling, and I don't know what to say to you to prove how sorry I am for the way I left things between us...but please, don't punish Alice for bringing me here. I went to her with my problems, she's only trying to be a good friend-"

"Yeah, well, you don't _deserve _a friend like Alice," I snarled at her, turning away from her sharply and snatching my coffee from my desk. Tossing back the last mouthful of the calming liquid, I dropped the empty cup in the wastebasket by the desk and leaned forward with my fists resting on the worn wood surface. "And you sure as hell don't deserve my help."

"You're right, I don't," Bella agreed quietly, but I could hear her light footsteps approaching me cautiously. Without turning around, I knew she was fighting the urge to reach out and touch my shoulder. Comforting touches like that used to be so common between us, like second nature. Now, though, it would have only been awkward and uncomfortable, so I was slightly relieved that she kept her hands to herself. "I don't deserve anything from either of you, but Edward, I don't trust anyone else. You're the only person I could think of that I can possibly turn to-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" I yelled, whipping back around to face her. My blood boiled, the anger and pain of the past three years suddenly converging inside me and threatening to explode. Who the hell did she think she was, showing up out of nowhere after leaving me empty and cold for so long, asking me to do something for her?

_She must be desperate._

No kidding. Reaching up with a groan of frustration, I ran my fingers through my oily hair. Alice was right, I really needed a shower.

"Just get the hell out of here, Bella," I snarled. "I'm not interested in your sob stories, or excuses, or whatever you're trying to sell me here. And I sure as _shit_ don't want anything to do with getting you out of whatever clusterfuck you've gotten yourself into this time, so pack it in and get the fuck out."

Turning away again, I stormed off into the bathroom, snatching a towel off the floor and reaching in to turn on the hot water in the shower stall. I didn't hear the door close, so I knew Bella was still in the office, but I didn't let that stop me as I stripped down and stepped under the warm spray. Not like it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, anyway. Closing my eyes and dropping my chin to my chest, I sighed deeply and let the water hit the back of my head, my mind whirling with the sudden reappearance of the woman I'd loved since I was in grade school, the woman I'd shared everything with for so long...the woman who had hurt me so badly it nearly destroyed my very being. And the woman who had suddenly waltzed back into my life and turned it upside down in a matter of seconds.

Reaching down and feeling around the edge of the stall, I found the shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand, taking my time in scrubbing it into my filthy mop. After rinsing it clean, I repeated the process one more time, then used the sliver of soap that remained to quickly wash my body. It felt good to be at least semi-clean, and I used the time to focus on anything but Bella's presence. I breathed deep and slow as I turned around and allowed the soothing spray to hit my aching back muscles.

It had been so long since the day Bella had left; three years, four months, one week, and two days, to be exact. Not that I really kept track. I only remembered because it happened to be the same day that my partner, Jacob Black, had been killed during a prostitution sting when the hooker he'd picked up undercover had pulled a knife on him and slit his throat when he revealed his true identity to her. It was also the day I officially resigned from the police department. A lot of things changed that day.

_That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?_

Shaking my head, I turned off the water and reached out to grab the towel I'd brought in. I rubbed my hair dry quickly, then dragged the towel over my arms, legs, and chest before wrapping it around my waist. Not bothering to tuck it in place, I held it in one hand and padded back out into the office. Sure enough, Bella was still there, standing by the desk in the corner, the one that hadn't been used in years. Jacob's desk. Everything on it was just as he had left it that last night he was here, only hours before he died. All I'd allowed anyone to do with that desk was keep it clean of any dust, and that was a job I did myself.

I stood back, pressing my lips together tightly as I stared at the beautiful stranger standing in my office, looking tired and disheveled but yes, still so lovely it took my breath away. It wasn't fair. She had been my everything for so long, and she had taken it all away that night. Yet just watching her seemed to stir something deep in my gut that I'd thought died long ago. Gritting my teeth, I felt my cheeks flush with sudden anger when she reached out to run her fingertips along the edge of the only picture frame that stood on Jacob's desk.

"_Don't,_" I said sharply, causing her to jump back with a gasp. I ignored her, though, my eyes falling on the portrait of the three of us – Jacob, Bella, and myself – at our last New Year's party together. We were pressed together tightly with Bella in the middle, all of us wearing ear-to-ear grins and proudly holding out our identical dog tag necklaces. Bella had gotten them for us at Jacob's and my graduation party after we completed our training in the police academy. None of us had ever taken them off; Jacob had been buried with his. Mine was still tucked under my shirt, though these days it was more a symbol of my loyalty to my fallen friend than any association with Bella.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's hand drift up towards her chest, and noticed a dim sparkle coming off of the thin chain around her neck. I lifted an eyebrow at her.

_She still wears hers, too._

I snorted at that thought, causing Bella to lift her eyes to mine, and for a brief moment I found myself trapped in their depths. She looked tired; exhausted, really. I shouldn't have cared, but I couldn't help but feel my stern composure softening. Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair and turned away from her, waving absently at the chair across the desk.

"Well, since you obviously aren't going to go away, you might as well have a seat and tell me what the fuck you want," I grumbled at her, stalking over to the hamper to dig for a pair of decent enough pants. I was out of clean boxers, it was time to go do my laundry again. For now, it'd be commando time for L.B. I knew he wouldn't mind, sometimes letting the dude breathe a bit can be a good thing, you know?

I let the towel drop to the floor at my feet, smirking when I heard Bella draw a sharp breath behind me. I could practically feel her eyes burning holes into my back, but I ignored her and shimmied into the loose fitting khakis. I walked back to the desk as I zipped up, giving a final adjustment and finally dropping onto my chair. Folding my hands in front of me on the desk, I quirked an eyebrow and set my cold glare on the girl across from me.

"Well?" I demanded. "Are you going to say anything, or are you just wasting my time?"

Bella blinked, a shudder running through her small body before she cleared her throat and straightened in her seat. "You remember James and Michael, don't you?"

I pressed my lips together so tightly it hurt. Of course I remembered those two assholes, they were the ones responsible for ruining my life. Well, no, _Bella_ was responsible for that, but they sure as hell had a hand in it all. Either way, I hated those motherfuckers with a passion, and hearing their names again dug up every ounce of disgust I'd ever felt for them.

"What about them?" I growled.

"Well..." she paused, biting her lip as she appeared to consider her words. "I'm sure you knew when I left that they came after me."

I froze. No, I hadn't been aware of that. Sensing my innocence in the matter, she nodded and continued.

"They followed me across the country, from Vegas to Montana, then to Kentucky, Florida...hell, they even trailed me all the way to Rhode Island. No matter where I went, they weren't far behind. I knew, because they weren't exactly watching their tracks. I guess they figured I wouldn't pay attention to places I've _been _so much as the places I was heading."

"But of course, you did," I interjected, my lip curling upward slightly.

She nodded. "The first time I realized something was going on, I had stopped at a diner for a cup of coffee and there was a television behind the bar. The news was on...they were showing a report on a house fire in the town I'd just left a week before." Bella stopped again, this time closing her eyes and drawing a few calming breaths. When she opened them again, I could see the unshed tears swimming behind her lashes. "It was the bed and breakfast I had been staying in for a few days. The fire chief said during an interview that it appeared to be arson, that they had found traces of explosive material along the exterior of the building's remains."

As she spoke, my stomach quivered strangely, and I fought the urge to reach out and touch her, to move around the desk and take her in my arms like I would have so long ago, but I knew I couldn't do that. It would destroy what little progress I've made in rebuilding my life.

_Yeah, right. You've really made so much progress._

I shook my head, tapping my fingers on the desktop to get her attention. "Go on."

"Four months later," she started again, her voice surprisingly steady and calm, "I'd spent a short time working at a little boutique in Colorado to make a few extra bucks for the road. There was a robbery there a few weeks after I left...all three of the people that had worked there when I had were shot and killed, execution-style."

"Wow," I heard myself mutter, exhaling sharply and shaking my head. I still wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but damned if she didn't paint a brutal picture of her alleged past.

_Wouldn't put it past those two pricks, though._

"Okay," I said at last, pulling open a drawer and taking out my last spiral notebook and a pen. I wanted to write this shit down. "So you claim that there have been two fatal incidents in two separate towns, and you believe they are related to you because they occurred in places you had been previously associated with?"

"I don't believe it, Edward," Bella insisted, shaking her head and staring straight into my eyes. "I _know _it."

"Right." I scribbled down some notes on what she'd told me, and motioned for her to continue.

"At first, they didn't realize I'd caught on to them following me. I never stopped, I never turned back or retraced my steps. I just kept moving. Of course, I did make a friend in Seattle who upgraded my phone so I could access the internet, and she added a few other features, including a little chip that keeps my signal from being traced. It helped me keep up with what they were doing, so I could figure out just about how far behind me they were." Sitting back in her chair, she watched my pencil moving as she continued. "I wasn't just doing it for my own safety, though. I was collecting evidence, saving every article and report I could find about their crimes."

"What did they do when they discovered your knowledge of their actions?" I asked, glancing up at her briefly.

"They stopped playing games and came after me directly," she said bluntly. "They planned it all out; they fell silent for nearly a full year, and I'd honestly let myself begin to believe that they had finally given up, or else had pissed off the wrong person and gotten themselves killed.

"I finally started to feel safe, I was making plans, ready to..." she trailed off, her eyes lifting to meet mine for a second before dropping down to her own hands in her lap. "Anyway, I was starting to come out of hiding a bit more, and that's when they attacked."

The room fell silent aside from the scratching of my pen as I finished jotting my notes. Reading over what I'd written so far, I looked up at Bella. "They attacked you, how? They beat you? Raped you?"

She sat there silently, her lip tucked lightly between her teeth as she gazed at me with profound sadness shining in her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, a single tear slipped down her cheek. "No."

I stared at her in confusion. "What did they do, then?"

"They killed me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oO Whaaaaat? *hides under Edward's desk where no one can find her* Have no fear, I will have the next chapter ready Monday!**

**Special awesome thanks to all who have added _DC _to your Story Alerts, and to XxSafarixX for adding it as a favorite! I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I will enjoy writing it.**

**On another note...How about some reviews? If I can get at least 10 reviews by Saturday morning, I will have the next chapter posted that day, rather than waiting until Monday. How does that sound? Tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**~SP  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****Sooo sorry to those that have already read this chapter, I made a boo-boo and had to repost it!****

**Hello again, Darlings!**

**So sad I didn't get the reviews I was hoping for, but a huge THANK YOU! to DestroyTheStorm for being the first! Glad to see somebody is enjoying _DC_ =)**

**Anyway, more at the bottom, on to the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. These belong to the great mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>"I finally started to feel safe, I was making plans, ready to..." she trailed off, her eyes lifting to meet mine for a second before dropping down to her own hands in her lap. "Anyway, I was starting to come out of hiding a bit more, and that's when they attacked."<em>

_ The room fell silent aside from the scratching of my pen as I finished jotting my notes. Reading over what I'd written so far, I looked up at Bella. "They attacked you, how? They beat you? Raped you?"_

_ She sat there silently, her lip tucked lightly between her teeth as she gazed at me with profound sadness shining in her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, a single tear slipped down her cheek. "No."_

_ I stared at her in confusion. "What did they do, then?"_

_ "They killed me."_

**Daylight Comes**

_Chapter 3_

If a pin had dropped, it would have echoed in the silence that followed her statement. My jaw practically hit the desk and I stared at her, stunned. There was no way I'd heard her right.

"They _killed _you?" I spluttered, surprising myself when a chuckle slipped out behind the words. "You look pretty fucking good for a dead chick."

Bella shook her head, her forehead pinching as she frowned. "I'm serious, Edward, but you don't have to believe me. I understand. But I need your help. James and Michael are still out there, and I want to help you find them. They need to be punished, to pay for everything they've done to me and all those other innocent people."

I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my hands over my face. I was at a loss for what to do in this situation. On the one hand, she wasn't making any sense, save for the shit about those two assholes, James Hunter and Michael Newton. The two of them were skeevy pricks, and that was putting it nicely. They had been the head of the operation that led to _that _night, and had gotten away by sliding a few extra notes under the table to the crooked judge. Between them, they had a rap sheet that spread across the country and perhaps even overseas, if they really _were_ involved in that murder case in Italy. Officers, agents, and detectives alike all over the country would have loved to be the ones to bring them in, but they were usually so good about covering their tracks – for those who weren't watching for them, at least. Being offered the chance of tracking the fuckers down myself with the help of one of their supposed 'victims' was more than extremely tempting. I almost ached for it.

On the other hand, I had no idea how much I could trust Bella. For all I knew, she could have been leading me straight into the belly of the beast as some kind of offering. Lord knows she'd practically tied a big red ribbon around Jacob's neck when she blew his cover and forced him to reveal his identity. She may as well have dug his grave herself as she stood there and told James every detail of the investigation we had been working on for months; the case we had teamed up with the guys at the station again to bring in all the manpower we could, the one we had taken because _she_ had begged us to. She'd played us, sold us out. Dressed us like lambs and sent us out to the wolves.

_Like pigs to the slaughter...Heeeeere piggy, piggy..._

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was suddenly exhausted, but I knew that the night was far from over. Sitting up straight again, I looked across my desk at Bella, pressing my lips together and weighing the options of letting her continue. My mind was racing, my heart pounding in my chest, and as I gazed into the chocolatey pools of her eyes, I knew what I had to do.

Bottom line, Bella and I had a history together, both good and bad, and my conscience would never let me forget it. We'd known each other for so long, she'd meant so much to me, that it almost didn't matter how badly she'd hurt me. She was in trouble, and I had promised long ago to always be her knight in shining armor.

Heaving a sigh, I picked my pen back up and tapped it on the desk. "I still don't understand what the fuck you want from me, but I'm willing to hear you out, Bella. I'm also going to do my best to put aside my feelings towards you at the moment so I can get as much information as I can. The more I get, the easier it will be for me to decide if I want to trust you or not."

"Edward-" she began, her expression brightening ever so slightly at my words, but I cut her off with a sharp wave of my hand.

"Let me finish. I don't know if I _can_ trust you, Bella. You understand why," I sneered, my eyes narrowing slightly at her. Bella sat back slightly, her lip pulling back between her teeth nervously.

_Holy mother of...Goooood morning, Little Buddy!_

I dropped my eyes quickly, clearing my throat and shifting in my chair to try and accommodate L.B.'s sudden reawakening. It had been a long time since he'd seen much action, and that one little movement from Bella had sent him straining to get a better look. I shook my head and looked back up at her, catching a brief flicker of smugness in her otherwise desperate expression. Quirking an eyebrow, I frowned at her.

"Tell me what you meant," I demanded suddenly, and fought a smirk when she gave me exactly the reaction I'd wanted. She froze, her brow furrowing slightly and her lips curving downward. "How exactly could they have killed you, how could you possibly be _dead,_ if you're sitting right here in front of me? What, are you a ghost or some shit?"

Bella sat silently for a moment, her entire frame seeming to slump slightly, as if the weight of the question were nearly unbearable. "I'm sorry, Edward," she said quietly. "I can't explain it...But if you can find it in your heart, in your _soul_, to trust me...then you will have all the answers you need."

She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Please, Edward. Give me a chance. I need you, and you need me, too," she pleaded, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. "If you won't do it for me, do it for Jacob."

I suddenly found myself on my feet, my chair flying out behind me and slamming into the wall. I didn't even flinch when I heard the familiar sound of plaster chunks falling to the hardwood floor; I'd patch it up later, like I always did whenever I fucked up the walls in the old place. Instead, I was focused entirely on Bella, glaring down at her with hate-fueled heat spreading through my body. White-hot rage boiled in my bloodstream at her words, and I threw myself forward onto the desk, my fists coming down so hard onto the surface that I was pretty damn sure I'd heard a bone or two crack. I didn't give a shit, though, I felt no pain as I towered over the surprisingly calm girl in front of me.

"You don't get to say his name," I growled at her, "_EVER._ You don't have the fucking _right _to speak his name, _do you understand me_?" She nodded. "You have no fucking _right_ asking me to do a single goddamn thing for you, period, but to try and use him as leverage..._No fucking way_, you got it?"

She stared up at me silently for a brief moment before giving another slight nod and folding her hands in her lap, waiting for me to calm down some. "I'm sorry," she said softly as I pulled my chair back to the desk and finally sat back down. "I shouldn't have done that, I know, and you have my word that it won't happen again. You won't hear his name pass these lips unless you bring him up. Okay?"

"Whatever," I grumbled in response, rolling my eyes and wincing from the pain in my knuckles. Cradling my wounded hand to my chest, I reached down with the other and yanked open another drawer on the desk, digging for the battered cigarette pack I'd kept stashed in there since a particularly nasty bout of bronchitis made me decide to quit eight months ago. My _emergency stash_, as I called it. Finding it under a stack of address books, I flipped the top up and pulled out one of the three remaining cigarettes, awkwardly digging my finger into the box to retrieve the matchbook, as well. I brought the cigarette to my lips and tugged a match loose from the book, snapping it across the little strip on the back and relishing the tiny popping noise it made. Bella spoke again as I shook the match's flame out.

"Edward, I realize I'm asking you for a hell of a lot more than I deserve. Just letting me in here and taking the time to talk to me without throwing me out-"

"I _did _throw you out," I interrupted with a sneer, taking a deep pull off my cigarette and holding it for a moment, then coughed harshly as I realized I had totally _not _missed the feel of the smoke clouding and choking my poor lungs. I quickly stubbed the damn thing out on the lid of an empty soda can. "I tried to, at least. You're just too fucking stubborn to actually leave."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Edward. What I'm trying to say is, if you listen to me – _really _listen to me – it'll be worth your while, I swear. There's so much more to it than you think, I promise. You will find out the truth behind everything. _All_ of it."

Silence fell between us once again as I watched her closely, unsure whether I was scanning her face for any signs that she was lying, or re-memorizing her features, soaking them in and refreshing the image of her that had lived at the forefront of my mind all these years. Hell, I was doing a little of both. She looked like death warmed over, but I had to admit, she was at least looking better than she had the last time I'd seen her. And the fact that she kept her expression steady and calm gave me pause enough to consider offering her the benefit of the doubt.

_For now._

I realized I had become slightly lost in my own mind as I stared at her, and gave myself a quick shake to snap out of it. Before I could say anything, though, her eyes drifted to the small clock that sat on the desk top, and she sighed so softly I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention.

"5:30," she whispered, her suddenly sad tone causing my eyebrow to raise in question. Shifting her gaze from the clock back to me, she frowned. "Nearly dawn."

"Yeah, so?" I asked, slightly irritated that she'd changed the subject so abruptly, yet thankful for the draw back into reality. "What, are you gonna turn into an ogre at dawn or some shit, right?"

I hadn't expected her to laugh, but she did, and the sound of it sent a shock through to my very core. And by my _core, _I, of course, mean the great L.B. himself.

_ Down, boy. There's nothing for you here._

"Something like that," Bella said with another giggle, and I was surprised to feel the corners of my lips quirk upward slightly. After a few more moments she finally quieted down and regained her composure again. "I need to be going, though..." She trailed off, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, the look in her eyes clearly showing how heavily she was weighing out her next words. "Edward..._thank you_. You didn't have to see me like this, I was shocked when Alice came downstairs and said you'd agreed-"

"Let's not mention Alice and her hand in this little..._reunion_," I sneered, sucking in a sharp breath as my fists squeezed shut in agitation and my wounded knuckles ground together. Looking down at my injured hand and making a face at the nasty bruise that was already forming, I growled quietly and glared back up at Bella, who was watching me with a mix of guilt and sympathy etched in her features...and, if I wasn't mistaken, a trace of amusement.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Anyway, as I was saying, thank you. It means a lot to me that you gave me the chance to at least reach out to you...I know I don't deserve it; I know there's nothing I could ever do to make things right between us again, to take back everything that went wrong. But I'm hoping that this can, in some way, make up for at least some of it. James and Michael need to be wiped out, and you've more than earned the right to be the one to do it. I want to help you. I _need _to help you. We can do this, together, just give me a chance and you'll see."

I sat back in my chair and pressed my lips together, the fingers of my good hand coming up to rest on my chin thoughtfully. What she said was true, there was no way she could ever make up for the shit storm she'd created and the damage it had caused to everyone around her. But, if truth were to be told, she wasn't solely responsible for it all; James and Michael had been the ringleaders, the puppet masters of the entire production, and she was right – they needed to be wiped out.

It was that fact alone that lead me to my decision.

"You're right, Bella," I said flatly, clearing my throat and sitting up straight again, resting my arms in front of me on the desk. "You don't fucking deserve it...but Jake wouldn't want me to turn you away, no matter how much I might despise you. His whole _damsel in distress _bullshit, and whatnot. So, I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're serious."

Her eyes lit up hopefully again, but I lifted a hand to stop her before she could say anything. "Just listen. You're going to have to give me details, and I mean _all _of them. Everything you know about James and Michael. Every crime they've committed, every plan they've made, hell, I want to know what kind of toilet paper they use to wipe their asses. And I want to know _your _involvement in everything to do with them. Understand?"

"Of course," Bella whispered, nodding her head in acceptance of my demands. "I promise you, I will help you find every shred of evidence you will ever need."

I narrowed my eyes at her for a second, then nodded. "Good. Now, give me your number before you leave so I can call you later and set up a time to meet again."

Her body stiffened so slightly that again, I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention. "I don't have a phone, but it's okay. I can come here, or you can just call Alice. She'll know how to get in touch with me."

I raised an eyebrow at her again, but simply nodded in reply. "Fine, then. Tell her to call me when you've got something for me."

"Alright," she agreed, glancing quickly back down at the clock and scrambling suddenly to her feet. "Shit," she muttered. "I really have to go."

I looked up at her, fighting the instinct to jump to my feet as any gentleman would; Bella didn't deserve that sort of acknowledgment. I watched as her hands slid down her hips quickly, smoothing the hem of her sweater back down over her jeans. Without turning away from me, she backed slowly toward the door, her eyes misting and one hand moving to cover her heart.

"Thank you again, Edward," she said softly, pausing at the door as it swung open silently behind her. "I can't tell you how much this means to me...I'll see you soon, I promise, I'll show you that I meant every word I said here tonight. And soon, you'll understand more than you ever imagined."

With that, she disappeared into the hall, and was gone, leaving me to my bitter, confused thoughts, a half-smoked stale cigarette, and a possibly broken hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, me again, Darlings! Okay, so maybe 10 reviews was a bit much to ask for. How about five, then? If I can get five reviews by Thursday, I'll post the next chapter on Friday evening, a full three days early! Also, I may just send a little teaser for the next chapter to those who do drop a line or two...Yayness? Heehee ^^ Little teaser: We'll be meeting Carlisle, and learn a few details as to why Edward is so seriously pissed at Bella!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, see you soon!  
><strong>

**~ SP  
><strong>


End file.
